child of the frost
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: Finn's mum is the ice queen and Simon developed the mushroom bomb. small changes causes a rift in the reality we know how will this affect Finn especially when secrets of time long past come back to reveal his deepest secret. FinnX? Marcy or FP. rated M to be sure


Author's note: im not even sure this will be that good I mean I've never Witten anything other than Naruto fanfics before (and a few original stories I might publish on the internet). But other than that im completely in experienced with that field. Also I don't know all the canon of adventure time so if something out of place or doesn't make sense with something established inform me because I may be able to correct it but be aware of when this was published because if this entire idea gets destroyed by something in new episode I apologize. Now on with the show.

The sky had been scorched a disgusting and deep green as bright green fire burnt the ground, the screams of the lost souls who powered it's malicious magic screaming for help whispered in the wind, alone and cold she stood within the ash and snow as cold tears oozed down her face. She knew exactly what she was damming herself to. But for her lover, for her son, for her family and for the world she had seal the darkness poisoning the world forever. The young woman was around the age 25 and had long orange hair tipped with white and skin as pale as the ash around her. She wore a blue sweater and a pair of baggy trousers. She sighed cold air coming out of her mouth before breathing and screaming all around her ice began to grow then in flash the mushroom cloud of souls was swallowed by the frost and ice.

From far away a man known as Simon Petrikov looked solemnly as the green mushroom cloud was swallowed by ice. Simon knew what would follow of course he made the Damm thing. He looked down into his arms and saw a young baby boy. He smiled a placed him inside a bizarre pod shaped machine. Turning a switch he watched as his son became frozen in second. The man shed a tear he turned around and left the underground bunker switching of the large computer screens. Picking up a shotgun he sighed. Fighting was never his foray and he knew he would die a painful death marcy looked at him with concerned eyes as they left the bunker and unto the world above.

20'000 years later

The world was once again peaceful no longer did the darkness of the lich loom upon humanity and now the world stood silent in peace as new life had blossomed across the planet. Still below the planets colourful exterior still stood the broken and destroyed remnants of humanities reign. One remnant was less noticeable east to the now destroyed old city of Jacinto was a door to an underground barrack. Deep within said barrack was still active machinery. Slowly a booting sound was heard as the many monitors flicked on as a blue background appeared before white text began crawl along them. Suddenly the steam poured out from one of the cryo chambers. Said chamber then shot itself into a silo which flung the chamber through a network of tubes and eventually out a canon on the surface and into the ocean. A young baby lived inside the capsule. Eventually it washed ashore. The capsule opened as a small baby crawled out from the pod with a nappy on and a lump of blond hair, his name was Finn the human.

Years later and the boy had grown up into a young human boy adopted by a family of dogs and the adoptive brother of the dog named jake. Eventually they left home and settled in tree house not far from the candy kingdom, the ice kingdom and various other villages. finn grew up and met various friends but now he stood somewhat alone. Princess Bubblegum was clearly not into him, he had lost the love of his life to cinnamon bun, Jake was soon to move out, Marceline was more of sister and ice king had been strangely silent with no arm and no social life the boy felt… hollow. Suddenly there was knock at the door fin rose from the coach opening the door he was surprised when Marceline was on the other side. The vampire's eyes visibly widened at the state of his arm.

"Oh My GAWD! Finn what happened to your arm!"

"Oh what this it happened last month why you ask?"

"Because you missing a Flappin' arm"

"Wait PB didn't tell you"

"Uh no!" she said

"Oh … well I guess you should come in"

"Uh yeah" she spoke

Sitting down on the coach Marcie looked at him opening her mouth to speak he interrupted her.

"I tried to find my real dad and thanks to a friend of mine I discovered that my father was in the cosmic citadel. I discovered he was a criminal and I had freed him he escaped with the convicts and I tried to stop him. My cursed sword tried to help but my arm was ripped off in the process" he spoke as Marcie closed her hung open mouth. An awkward silence rained down until Marcie spoke.

"So I was going to invite you into raiding this rad dungeon but I guess in your current state you wouldn't be up for it" she spoke as he nodded "You okay you seem a bit distracted"

"Uh yeah well" he stated before sighing "It's just that well I broke up flame princess and my crush on PB is kinda dumb and jakes soon to move out" he spoke beginning to get angry "Now I've lost my bloody arm and I feel so lonely" he spoke sighing. Marcie looked at him shocked his paragon was truly drained suddenly an idea sprung in her head.

"hey how about invite the other's to this dungeon raid"

"Uh Marcie that sounds like a terrible idea first Bubblegum isn't the raiding type and flame princess will bail once she sees im there" the young adventurer spoke

"Ah don't worry I'll convince her we'll raid on Friday kay" she said

"Kay" he spoke

Friday

It was Friday and five of them where waiting outside the dungeon as they readied themselves. Flame princess had brought cinnamon bun which had made Finn's heart silently sink. Still the young boy put the mask of happiness on if not to make sure Jake didn't worry. Entering the cave they found some pretty standard stuff living skeletons, trap doors, that weird cat thing from the episode dungeon along with swinging axes. It was pretty normal stuff every once in a while the dungeon designer (if that's job I want it) mixed it up with an ogre or golem. Eventually the five of them (six if you include cinnamon bun) soon found themselves upon the treasure room grinning Jake, Finn and Marcie began to grab the gold. Suddenly the room rumbled a bizarre green vortex appeared out from a giant green representation of the lich appeared.

"Oh no it's a remnant of the lich" Jake said

"I thought we killed it"

"Obviously not bro" Jake said punching the skeleton in the face knocking him back. Finn unsheathed his sword before jumping up to slice at the demonic being's hand. Removing the fingers suddenly the beast was blasted with flames as the lich looked at her it noticed the terrified cinnamon bun. Grinning the demon slipped into his mind. Suddenly all the candy person could see was darkness and finn.

"He'll take her away from you"

"wha-what" the bun said

"He wants to reconcile with flame princess and plans to do it after he's defeated me kill him and she'll fall for you forever" Cinnamon bun's mind was over taken by the lich's influence. Suddenly the candy person lunged himself at Finn who looked at him shocked unable to prevent himself from getting hurt Finn slashed blindly cutting of his arm making him scream in pain and snap out of the spell. The lich turned to him and growled before firing a green fireball at him from his mouth. Finn with no other arm couldn't drag the man. So he dodged out the way but Jake scooped up the candy man. Meanwhile the demon was currently being overwhelmed by Marceline's and Bubblegum's attacks as Marcy hit him and P-bubs shot him with laser the stunned lich hit them knocking them to the side before hitting finn into a metal door. The door glowed blue but nobody noticed as they recovered Finn then got up and sliced the beast in the spine making the demon disappear. Finn fell to floor hurting his knee before giving Jake a reassuring smile.

"Finn are you okay?" Marcy said

"Yeah" he spoke suddenly the room vibrated again and they all got ready for another attack suddenly the blue glowing door opened and fired several hands at Finn grabbing him and pulling him in. Marcy grabbed his hand along with Bubblegum, Jake and cinnamon bun but the hands where sill persistent as more fired and grabbed him pulling in. Finn's arm stretched out of the door which was closing suddenly the door closed and Finn's arm was flung of.

"NOOOOO!" Jake said bashing on the door as it disappeared in to a normal stone wall. Flame princess just looked shocked and Bubblegum cried into Marcie's chest. Jake just continued to bash at where the door once was. "That was an infinity door wasn't it"

"Yeah" spoke Bubblegum "There doors that lead to nowhere and those that are sucked in are never scene from again"

Meanwhile in a faraway land

Finn awoke with start getting up he realised his arm hurt turning around he saw a new stump. Panicking the boy screamed. Suddenly a nurse arrived and began tell the boy to calm down slowly he did so and soon began to take in the features of the room. more importantly the fact it looked almost like the ice king's wasteland castle.

"Where am i?" the boy spoke

"You're in the frost kingdom child. You appeared out of a vortex just outside the castle so we took you to the castle's medical bay" the nurse said

"Oh" was all he said the woman sighed and told him to get some rest. She explained that the queen might see him later but since his arrival she's been acting weird. Slowly Finn fell asleep.

Frost queen's room.

There was knock on the door and so the 20'000 queen opened (though she looked 20 something) the door. Looking at the woman in front of her she asked why she had woken her up.

"M-ma'am the c-child had woken up h-he is currently sleeping now" the nurse spoke

"Go awake him in an hour" she spoke coldly closing the door she smiled it was time for her to meet her son.

Author's note: so what do think huh? Next time we meet the frost queen, the tinkerer and Finn's past.


End file.
